


The Bordello

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 30_lemons (modified) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 30_lemons, Crack, Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution, Selfcest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji goes to a red light district on an island, hoping to spend his money on a fun time with a hot girl. The one he gets isn't at all what he expected. SanjinaxSanji.





	The Bordello

**Author's Note:**

> The Bordello
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for chapter 544’s cover (which is not a huge spoiler anyway). SanjinaxSanji, crossdressing, non-con themes, yaoi, smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece and I never will~
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Inventive title is inventive. For the 30_lemons prompt; 15: The Bordello or “Dude looks like a lady of the night”. Oh and, many thanks to both lordofthepies and radiopowered for betaing this story for me. It would not nearly be as good without you both ♥

It had been almost two weeks since the Strawhats had landed on the last island and the entire team had been growing frustrated from the lack of excitement in their lives. Through the course, they had barely been attacked by marines at all, and barring some usual mishaps amongst themselves, they had nothing to do the entire time. Watching Sanji and Zoro get into fights had only ever been amusing the first few times, and whilst they all enjoyed Brook’s playing, the skeleton had gone through his entire repertoire of songs before the first week was out.

Sensing an odd lack of morale, they had decided to have a few parties on board, but this was soon stopped when the food supply had dwindled from the variety of meats and vegetables to whatever fish they could catch instead. It didn’t help that Luffy was constantly hungry, either; driving the cook up the wall trying to think of new things to create. Even the booze had become dissatisfying by now; everyone having worked their way through the nicer bottles until all that was left was some cheap ale they’d managed to pick up on their travels somehow. As it was, there had barely been an hour in the past two days that hadn’t seen a complaint or a sigh until a new island had come into sight; lifting everyone’s spirits through the roof.

The first thing Sanji did when they got to port was head to the nearest red light district. Life aboard the ship was sometimes a strain on his desires, and since their small crew had nearly doubled in size, it was hard for him to get some alone time. Of course, that all changed when they arrived at an island and stayed overnight. He never usually went out looking for a ‘companion’ for the evening, but over time this had changed.

At first, the rest of the crew had asked where he was going and seemed disgusted or unhappy whenever he disclosed his destination, but now they no longer cared. Only Zoro ever commented on it now, snorting ‘pervert-cook’ whenever he got off the Sunny. However, these days he didn’t care anymore. It was one of those things that the crew had come to accept, since it was his own money he was spending. Besides, he was sure the only reason the swordsman even bothered making a complaint was because he was jealous he couldn’t come here himself.

The red light district of this particular island was strangely clean. Despite the fact that he could tell he was in the right place, it wasn’t as shady nor as sleazy as the districts on other islands. Hell, the place was so nice that it was pretty surprising. In some towns they’d visited, this would have been the best street there! The place was quiet too, now that he thought about it. Usually one could hear the sounds of other men taking pleasure in the women around them, but Sanji wasn’t really concerned with that. If anything, that made this place even better. It wasn’t like he enjoyed hearing other guys getting off anyway; if he did, he knew there was plenty of that going on in the Sunny he could overhear.

What perhaps was most odd about this place was neither the cleanliness nor the silence he could hear around him. The thing that was making him frown was that the street was almost completely empty. Was he too early or something? No; that was stupid. Red light districts didn’t have opening hours, after all. Had they been shut down? He didn’t really fancy wandering around to another part of town right now just for a quick go in a back alley. He’d walked pretty far to get here in the first place. As he was just about to curse in frustration, there was movement from around a far corner, and he snapped his head in the direction to take a closer look.

Even though Sanji didn’t go to this type of place often, he could tell when a new girl was walking the streets. One could usually tell immediately by her clothing and attitude how long she had been doing this; the more experienced women walked around with a sexy confidence that bordered on boredom whereas there was always a hesitance in the way new girls walked. Experienced women knew they didn’t have to try too hard, but the new ones always dressed either too slutty or too girly to be approached by anyone. Sanji himself liked the new girls best; felt he could show them a good time though he of course enjoyed the sexy experienced women too.

Which is why, when he saw _her_ he didn’t know what to think.

Her long blonde ringlets hung heavily down her back, barely disturbed by the evening breeze that had his own hair tickling across his cheek, and her dress was a very pale pink, only hanging to around halfway down her thighs. It however, did move with the breeze, sometimes blowing up high enough that it would have shown her panties, or lack thereof if he’d been standing in the right place. He knew he would have known what kind (if any) she wore if he was just a little closer.

She looked overly feminine to be experienced, yet the way she walked in those heels had his heart beating just that little bit faster. And though the dress was a little loose, the wind had it clinging to her form deliciously and informing him that she did indeed have a good body. The more he watched her, the more he felt like she was familiar to him somehow, and since he could only watch from behind he couldn’t put his finger on it. Perhaps her body reminded him of Nami-san, which would make sense considering how quickly he grew attracted to her.

As he glanced down to look at her legs again, he felt a jolt of arousal run through him as he saw how great the shape was; the fact that they seemed to go on forever heating him up more than it should have. Coupled with those red heels, it was simply a glorious sight and he made up his mind to go over straight away.

Before he even realised it himself, he was barely a meter behind her and the scent of her perfume had filled his nostrils. It was very strong and had his head reeling in moments, his hands wanting to reach out and touch her straight away, though he knew that wouldn’t be the best idea. The last time he had done that he’d ended up with a kick to the dick and the lady in question had taken his money and walked away whilst he’d clasped between his legs in pain. So this time he was going to be more cautious, and gave her another once-over while he was close.

If anything, she was more attractive close-up, and he found himself getting more excited as he looked at the beautiful shine on her hair and the immaculate dress, his gaze stopping when he saw her killer legs again.

They…weren’t shaved.

As hairy as his own, even.

Pausing in his tracks, he wondered if she really was a lady of the night, like he had assumed. She’d been walking around this same area up and down for at least twenty minutes (he’d been watching her that long anyway), and didn’t appear lost or confused… There weren’t many reasons a lady would be here at this time of night, especially since most ladies knew what this area was for. Undoubtedly, this had to be the reason she was here.

As he took a breath, he closed his eyes and upon opening them licked his lips. Though her legs were hairy, it wasn’t as big a turn off as he would have thought; as long as the rest of her was as gorgeous as he was thinking, then something like that could easily be overlooked. Reaching forward, he tapped her shoulder gently with three fingers, pulling his hand back quickly.

“Excuse me, mademoiselle, but are you free right now?”

There was a brief pause as the woman stopped walking, turning her head slightly before letting out an amused…chuckle? He couldn’t really tell like this, though the breeze was not nearly strong enough to mask any noise. In any case, she was certainly amused, and he felt his cheeks heating as he waited for a rejection that didn’t come. Instead, his wrist was grabbed tight and he was dragged down the nearest alleyway without even catching a glimpse of her face.

As his back hit the brick wall, he felt his breath hitch when she turned to him, her head tilted down as her hands worked at the belt, button and zipper holding up his pants in quick succession. Mystified, the cook couldn’t help but take note of her long red fingernails before he tried to glance at her face, a little annoyed that her hair was in the way. Though she didn’t say anything, he could tell she was far more amused than she was letting on, but let the thought slip away as her hand coiled around his cock, stroking him to full hardness.

Letting out a low moan, Sanji couldn’t help but go red when he noticed that he was aroused far more than usual and that the moan itself was a little high pitched. Her hand just felt so damn good on him that he didn’t want to resist, his hips rocking against it at a faster pace. He briefly wondered how much she even priced herself at – and when she was going to want his money – but it didn’t really matter. He had plenty of money with him right now, and she could have the whole lot as far as he was concerned.

His moan drew her attention up to his face, and before he knew how to react, she was looking up at him expectantly, hand still moving slowly but surely. The first thing that came to mind when she lifted her head was _lipstick_. In fact, that was all he could see for a few moments as her face started to register in his vision, since it pretty much covered her jaw; the glaring red matching both her shoes and fingernails. In the back of his mind, Sanji congratulated her for her colour co-ordination, though he cringed at just how much of the stuff she was wearing. Surely the girl owned a mirror in her house? He hoped she didn’t want to kiss or blow him. Not that he’d refuse her of course.

As he tried to catch his breath, Sanji allowed the rest of her appearance into his consciousness, following up from her lips to her cheeks, surprised by the blonde locks landing softly on her right cheek much like his own. Subconsciously his eye flicked over to her eyebrow, noting very quickly the all-too-familiar curl of it and going tense as his gaze dropped to her chin, his own beard staring right back at him. What the hell was this; some kind of sick joke?!

Everything slotted into place as he looked her in the eye, the dark blue of his own sending shudders right through him. Shit, that was what he looked like when he was aroused? He couldn’t deny that it was perhaps a little…intense. Probably more so than was comfortable. But that wasn’t really the point! If this was indeed himself, some kind of freaky play had to be at hand; he’d never do something like this!

He was about to get out of her grip, when he was suddenly pulled away from the wall and then twisted around and pushed right back up against it. A hand fell to his pants again and dragged them down to his knees with his boxers as he felt her – him? – press up against his back, only growing more tense as he felt a hardness press against him as the skirt was hurriedly hitched up. Shit!!

“Mm, you weren’t what I came here for, candy-chan…” She purred into his ear, Sanji shuddering all over as he felt her lips brush his neck and hoping to God her lipstick wasn’t smearing all over him that very second. “But you’re so de~li~cious~ that I don’t mind one bit.” Her hand on his cock was still stroking, his hips making weak movements into it even as he hoped for her to stop and just let him go. He’d wanted to yell out but his voice just wouldn’t obey, cracking every time he tried to make a sound. His body wasn’t listening either, and though he knew by now that she definitely was a man he couldn’t bring himself to call her one, nor kick her away.

Even as her cock pressed up against his ass and made him choke in surprise, he couldn’t bring himself to push her away, crying out as she shoved inside without any preparation. Trembling from the pain, he bowed his head forward to rest it on the wall, breathing heavily as his hands gripped at the bricks. It hurt as she pushed in deeper but he grit his teeth and refused to make any more sounds of complaint, shuddering as he felt her lips on his neck and shoulder through his clothes. The grip on his cock grew tighter when he could feel her hipbones pressing against his ass and he let out a ragged breath as he tried to adjust.

The only warning Sanji received was a low moan into his ear and a gentle squeeze of his cock before she started thrusting hard into him, making him yell out in surprise. Her pace was rough, but the rest of her touches were strangely gentle, the cook bowing his head and letting out a whimper at the firm strokes of her hand. Her voice – _his own voice_ – was groaning and moaning behind him, causing a blush to creep into his cheeks as his own moans joined hers, sounding both strange yet wonderful at the same time.

A few thrusts later and he found himself pushing his own hips back, forcing her deeper and faster into him. The pain from before was still there but lessening as the moments passed by, a weird full feeling taking over. What was perhaps the strangest part of this was that he was quickly getting into it, groaning and clenching around her like he was made for it. Her breath was hot on his neck as her hips moved faster, a jolt of pleasure rushing through him as her cock pressed against his prostate. His strangled cry in response just seemed to turn her on more, and Sanji could only hang onto the wall as she squeezed and stroked his cock harder, groaning against his skin.

It wasn’t much longer before the cook came with another cry, fingers gripping the bricks to the point of pain. Hissing behind him, she gave a rougher thrust inside before moaning deeply and stilling her hips, her panting breaths flowing over his neck hotly. Feeling wetness slipping out of himself and running down his thighs, Sanji flushed to the roots of his hair, not daring to turn around or make a sound. His heart was hammering in his chest hard enough to hurt, and now that it was over he could feel his legs trembling, unable to support the rest of him. She didn’t sense this – or possibly didn’t even care – as she pulled out barely a moment later, letting go of him and taking a step back.

Slumping to the floor, Sanji tried to catch his breath, his body trembling all over from the stimulation by now. A kiss was placed on the back of his neck as a hand stroked down his chest, a wad of Beli being pushed into his jacket pocket before she pulled away fully. There was the unmistakeable sound of her adjusting herself back into her clothes properly before her heels clicked their way to the end of the alley, his eyes following her the whole time. As she stepped out into the street, she turned and blew him a kiss before striding off, the blonde curls bouncing on her back as she left. 

“That was fun. See you later, candy-chan~”

Left to himself, Sanji just leaned against the wall, trying to figure out just what the hell had happened there. Glancing up, he spotted the remnants of his orgasm splashed over the bricks like some obscene graffiti, looking away soon after and starting to pull up his pants. Somehow, he felt incredibly dazed – and not just because of the fact he was sure that woman had been himself. Stumbling toward the exit, he blinked in surprise when he saw Zoro glancing around and scratching his head in confusion, snorting as he strode over. The complicated issue of whether she was him or not left his head completely as he grew distracted by the swordsman in front of him; the cook far more comfortable dealing with things he was used to. With every step he took closer, he fished through his mind for the right insult, his lips curling into a smirk as one came to mind.

“The hell are you doing here, marimo? Shouldn’t you be floating at the bottom of a river or something?”

As an angry look covered the swordsman’s face, Sanji burst into laughter and strode past him towards the ship. In annoyance, Zoro didn’t follow, stalking off in the exact opposite direction; looking for a bar with some decent booze. As he rounded a corner, he was met with a large lipstick smile and a soft chuckle.

“Hey there, sweet thing~ Wanna spend some time with me?”


End file.
